


The Bet

by poopingfrog



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6500656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poopingfrog/pseuds/poopingfrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy and Toby make a bet that they can last without any contact with each other. Who will win? One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own scorpion! I forget to write this, applies to all the fanfics I write about.

Toby knew that he and Happy were alone in the garage. He walked up to her and started to kiss her neck and put his arms around her waist.   
“Toby! What did I say about PDA in the garage?” She yelled at him.   
“Not to…But there isn’t anyone here.They all went to pick up Ralph and went to eat.” He answered her.   
Happy sighed “You can never keep your hands off me can you? Bet you can’t even last a day”.   
“Can too! I can even last a week, it is you my sugar bunny who can’t resist me and my hat.” He scoffed.   
“Alright, you’re on curtis. One week. No touching, no talking, nothing.” She affirmed   
“What! No talking? I live for talking! Wait this is technically a bet I’m not supposed to bet Hap” he said.   
“I’ll let this one slide. Just this one. Bet starts no…” She was cut off by his lips crashing onto hers. Her hands behind his neck, and his on her hips. They would have gone further if it had not been for the team interrupting.   
“Hmmm hmm” Paige cleared her throat. Happy pushed Toby away. “Now” she manages to get out.   
They both walked to their own desks and went back to work. Paige just stared at them, wondering what had just happened.   
The end of the night had come, a day both successful for Happy and Toby, who survived no contact with each other. Toby said goodbye to everyone, except Happy, affecting her more than she wanted to lead on.   
She quietly left, and drove home. Normally almost every night Happy would either spend night at his place, or he would go to hers. Instead she was alone, and didn't know what to do with herself. Happy was secretly hoping that he would cave in. She couldn’t cave. It would make her seem weak. Happy Quinn is not weak, she thought to herself.   
On the other hand, Toby was eating ice cream on his couch, while watching the notebook, almost crying. He could not lose this bet. It was his last bet, he had to win. With that thought in mind, he survived the day and went to bed, finding it hard to fall asleep without Happy.   
Happy woke up, and the first thing she did was check her phone, thinking, maybe Toby texted her. The only text she had was from her cell phone company carrier. She sighed and put her phone down, and got ready to go into work. Maybe she could trick him into losing she thought.   
She put on his Harvard shirt, wore leggings, her boots and had her hair down. This was Toby’s favorite outfit on Happy.   
Toby had the same idea. He thought he would wear his tools “tools rock” shirt, a shirt he had recently gotten, so this would be new for Happy. And he “forgot” his hat, since he knew Happy prefered him without his hat.   
They both arrived at the garage at the same time. Toby’s eyes widened when he saw Happy in his favorite Harvard shirt, and her leggings which perfectly shaped her legs, and not to mention, her ass.   
Happy could feel him staring at her. Not too soon till he’ll cave she thought. She looked at him, and he had no hat. How weird she thought. She then looked at his shirt and saw how ridiculous it was and almost laughed.   
She was working on her own project, trying to get him out of her mind. For some reason, she was waiting for her coffee, that Toby always prepared for her in the mornings.   
Toby was preparing his coffee,and was about to pour some more into another cup for Happy, when he remembered their bet, and cursed under his breath.   
There weren’t any cases that day, so they were both bored out of their minds. Once again, they both went home alone.   
Once she was home, bad thoughts started to creep up in her head. What if he doesn't even miss me? What if he’s actually better off spending less time with me? Stop it she told herself.  
She was eating dinner alone when she realized that this was Toby’s last bet, and that’s why she had to let him win, not because she missed him, and made her way towards his apartment.  
Toby alone in his apartment, he was just laying on his couch, attempting to read a psychology book, but no matter how much he read, he could not absorb the words. Fuck it, he thought to himself. I don’t need to win this bet, I miss Happy to much. Just as he got his things ready, he heard a doorbell. He went up to get the door, and was pleasantly surprised.   
“Hap, I was just on my way to see you” He spoke up first. “Guess I realized this was your last bet and I wanted you to win” she told him.   
“Is that so” he said in a seductive voice.   
They both quickly found each other's lips and and clothes were quickly coming off, and they made their way into his room.   
The next morning, Happy woke up curled up on Toby, and she had never been happier to lose at something in her life.


End file.
